The Battle Finale of Legend!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Battle Finale of Legend in Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. (The Episode Begins) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, thunderbolt, let's go! Dawn: Piplup use bubblebeam! (Pikachu and Piplup fire their attacks on the jars) Emerl: Go save them! Ash Ketchum: '''Azelf! '''Dawn: Mesprit! Brock: Uxie! Mars: Purugly! Jupiter: Skuntank! Mars & Jupiter: Iron Tail now! (Purugly and Skuntank uses Iron Tail and hits Ash, Dawn and Brock) Emerl: Guys! Eugeal: Try this up for size! Saturn: Sludge Bomb, go! (Toxicroak fires Sludge Bomb and defeats Pikachu, Piplup and Croagunk in one shot) Mimet: Now, try this, Monkeys! (Mimet launches her attack on the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce members and Chiro too) Gmerl: Chiro! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Dawn: Piplup! Brock: Croagunk! Agumon: This is bad! Dawn: 'You okay, Piplup? '''Brock: '''Now Return. (He sends Croagunk back into his Pokeball), Don't Put yourself. '''Dan Phantom: '''Your weak against us. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Azelf! Oh man, What's wrong? '''Dawn: '''Mesprit, Don't you recognize us? '''The Skeleton King: '''It can't hear you anymore. '''Cyrus: '''We have the red chain, which now posses the powers of the original one, so as you can see their are now under my complete control! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Original? '''Dawn: '''Powers? '''Chiro: '''I just don't get it? (Then the red Chain flashes as Cyrus and his recruits' Eyes flashes red) '''Takato Matsuki: '''Why did you know that about the red chain? '''Charon: '(Cackles) According to legend, These powers are as responsible for reshaping our entire world, which means that no Pokemon is able to endstand them. '''Dan Phantom: '''That's right, And they will be unstoppable. '''Cyrus: '''It is with these original powers that we'll create a new world order. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Your out of your mind! '''Mimi Tachikawa: Why are you doing this!? Dawn: '''And you can't do that! '''Takato Matsuki: '''That's right and we won't let it happened! '''Tucker Foley: '''Yeah that’s crazy! '''The Skeleton King: '''Well then. We can try. '''Cyrus: '''Make certain you take care of those heroes. '''Eugeal: '''Sure thing. '''Saturn: '''Sirs. (As Cyrus, Dan Phantom, The Skeleton King, Valina, Pariah Dark, Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie leave) '''Chiro: '''They're getting away! '''Ash Ketchum: '''Come back here! (As they try to stop them, But Saturn, Mars, Eugeal and Mimet stop them) '''Eugeal: '''Hold it right there! '''Mimet: Make one more step and you fools will be toasted. Narrator: With Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie under the control of Cyrus and his Recruits, Leaders of Team Galactic, Will our heroes be able to free the Legendary Pokemon and Stop Team Galactic's evil Ambitions? (Team Robot in Pokemon Diamond & Pearl Galactic Battles opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): '''The Battle Finale of Legend! (Now we see Looker and Emerl's enemies in disguise) '''Looker: '''Remember, We have to be careful. '''Larry Koopa: '''Okay, once Team Galactic has arrived, we might be able to take them down for good. '''Iggy Koopa: '''And our goal is to take control of Team Galactic's base. '''Looker: '''And then find a way to get in contact with Cynthia. '''Dr. Eggman: '''Sounds like a good plan. '''Bowser: Go and stop them, Jessie. Jessie: '''Well, here goes nothing. All right Yanmega, Silver Wind! (She sends out Yanmega and uses Silver wind, now we cut to the Galactic Helicoper taking off to the mountains) '''Dawn: '''What's gonna happen to us now? '''Sora Takenouchi: I don't know. Brock: '''Cyrus and his Recruits are using us as hostages, so Uxie and the others will do what they tells them to. We're part of their backup plan, incase they break free from their control. '''Ash Ketchum: '''We've gotta get out of here. '''Henry Wong: '''How are we gonna solve it? (Flashback starts) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Those Pokemon came to see us in our dreams. (Flashback Ends) '''Otto: '''So that's why they appear. '''Dawn: '''And they did because they we're asking us for our help so we can't let them down. '''All the Heroes: '''Right. '''Rika Nonaka: '''We must think of the plan. '''Kari Kamiya: I hope the others and Cynthia are okay. Tai Kamiya: Don't worry, Kari. Gatomon: Yeah, they'll rescue us and stop Team Galactic's plans. (Now we go to Cynthia and the other Team Robot members are in the mountain seeing Team Galactic's helicopter heading towards Spear Pillar) (We go to Looker and Emerl's enemies watching Team Galactic arriving) Lemmy Koopa: '''Look, up there! '''Looker: '''They're here, most likely with Team Galactic leaders on board! '''Wendy O. Koopa: '''Finally! '''James: '''About time we met face to face. '''Jessie: '''Destroying those fashion freaks has been quiet high on my to do list. '''Meowth: '''Yeah me too, I'm gonna sleep good tonight. '''Ludwig Von Koopa: Let's give them a painful lesson they'll never forget. (The helicopter lands just as Cyrus, his recruits, Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf, Saturn, Mars and Jupiter comes out and looks at Emerl's enemies) Looker: (Thinking) I know that man and his recruits! Jessie: That big mouth gave us speech. James: Back the celestic ruins! Meowth: He's the Team Galactic big cheese? Jupiter: All right, Skuntank use flamethrower let's go! (Skuntank pops out of the Pokeball firing flamethrower vaporizing the disguise) Bowser: '''Oh no! Our cover is blown! '''Looker: How could they tell? Dr. Eggman: I can't believe they know us! Jessie: They couldn't know who we are. Orbot: '''We are in big trouble now! '''James: My mother would've know me in this disguse! Dan Phantom: Lock them in the helicopter. (They throw the villains in jail) Ash Ketchum: '''Hey look, It's Team Rocket. '''Tai Kamiya: '''And our enemies too. '''Dawn: And Looker's with them! Looker: They've gotten you too! Brock: Why are you here with them? Bowser Jr.: It's a long story. (Jupiter closes the door) Ash Ketchum: Wait! Open the door! Davis Motomiya: You can't locked us in here! Who do you think you guys are!? Juptier: Make sure you keep a close eye on them. Team Galactic Grunt #1: Sir. (Now we go to Cyrus and his recruits at the sealed spear door) Cyrus: The spear key. Saturn: Sir. (He open the case reveal to be a spear key and and uses the door and glows then the spear key enter engulfs the spear orb, then the locked door transforms into an unlocked door, Then Cyrus touches the Spear orb and glows and flies, revealing to be stairs) Mimette: '''Look, the stairs! '''Valina: '''Perfect. '''Charon: '''That means Spear Pillar must be deep with in a passage way. '''Cyrus: '''Excatly as we was written in ancient times. '''Valina: '''Now, we shall prepare the power of time and space and bring an army of dead, and soon they will have a cliffhanger of Sinnoh. '''Eugeal: '''You think that will work for you? '''Valina: '''Well, uh yeah, but- '''Dan Phantom: '''We don't need you anymore, Valina. '''Valina: '''What?! '''The Skeleton King: '''Our plan was our surprise. '''Mars: Yeah, your useless. Valina: 'But... you said we work together to bring an army of dead and take control over Sinnoh! '''Pariah Dark: '(In the Storm King's Voice) Get with the program! We used you, it's kinda what we do. '''Valina: '''You traitors! '''Mimette: '''Sorry, but time is up, Father, care to do the honor? '''The Skeleton King: '''Yes. '''Valina: '''Wait, no stop, please! (He then kills Valina) '''Eugeal: '''Nice, now let's go. (As they walk to the Spear Pillar) '''Jupiter: '''Oh, Why do we have to stay behinding guard this thing anyway? '''Byruit: '''Uh, Guys, You might wanna have a look at this. '''Jupiter: '''Huh? (Then Garchomp appears using Giga Impact, Knocking Skuntank out) '''Jupiter: '''Skuntank! '''Telulu: '''What the? '''Shadow: Chaos Spear! (He fires Chaos Spear on the Skeleton King's army) (Then Cynthia, Vlad and the rest of the other heroes appears) Byruit: '''It's Cynthia and the rest of the friends! '''Jupiter: '''We know you! '''Telulu: Get them! (Then Garchomp caught Jupiter, while Wonder Woman uses the Lasso of Truth on Telulu and Byruit) Wonder Woman: Now we need the truth. Cynthia: '''Now where are they? '''Byruit: There inside the helicopter. (Later, Cynthia opens the prison door) Ash Ketchum: '''Cynthia! '''Looker: '''The champion! '''Emerl: Our friends! Danny Phantom: '''I knew you come to rescue us! '''Cynthia: '''Thanks for getting intouch with me looker. '''Takato Matsuki: '''Now, send us free. (We see Team Galactic Grunts, Telulu and Byruit and Jupiter tied up in the rope) '''Joe Kido: '''That will teach them a lesson! '''James: Don't feel all fashionable now do you? Jessie: There's nothing like a little payback time to suit the savage ego. Jupiter: It's too late, the world as you know it is going to end! Ash Ketchum: We'll see about that! You guys are through, for get it! Dawn: The Legendary Pokemon don't want to do with you! Ever! Matt Ishida: Now, Let’s hurry before it’s too late. Gabumon: Okay. (Now we go to the villains in the spear pillar) Charon: Ah! So that's spear pillar, eh? In perfect shape after all these years. (We see the heroes running in the stairs) Yoshi: Hurry! Cody Hida: '''I hope we're not too late. (Now we cut to the three Lake Guardians places into the pillars, Then Saturn places the Lustrous Orb and Mars places the Adamant Orb, As Cyrus' Eyes glow red) '''Cyrus: '''Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie! hear me now! Transfer your ancient powers to the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs! and using the Infinite original powers! Connect Time and Space! (The three lake legendary Pokemon glows red releasing their pink, yellow and blue colors) '''The Skeleton King: Now. Charon: And fire! (They launch the red chain on the right) Charon: Good! (They launch another red chain on the left) Mimette: '''Look at them. (As the the white appears the Orbs glow into Gold and Silver, Then the Red chain glows and 2 portals opens, As the clouds began to storm over the mountain, We cut back to Looker and the Villains) '''Larry Koopa: '''This is bad! '''Jessie: Those aren't a friendly skies. James: Not a silver lighting in sight! Dr. Eggman: '''That's terrible! (Now we go to the Science lab) '''Scientist Girl: '''An Amense energy level has been detected covering all of Mount Coronet, Energy output rising! '''Gary: Professor is that what I think it is? (We go back to the villains) Charon: Fascinating, quite an impressive level of energy. Cyrus: Dialga and Palkia! The Time has come! Now! Reveal yourselves! (Dialga and Palkia appears as transparent Pokemon and then the Red Chains transforms into a shape that looks like Arceus' rings) Saturn: We are witnessing the true powers. (Then Suddenly A Thunderbolt and Diamond Storm appears blasting the Red Chain Cannon) Pariah Dark: '''What the?! (It is revealed to be the Heroes appears) '''Renamon: '''Stop right there, we're not going to let it happened. '''Dan Phantom: '''What? More intruders?! '''Pariah Dark: Get them! Saturn: All right, Toxicroak, go! (Toxicroak pops out trying to attack, but Croagunk uses Brick Breaking defeating it's rival with one shot) Brock: Awesome, Croagunk! Good job! (Croagunk cheers in victory) Kari Kamiya: Look! (The heroes sees Dialga and Palkia) Cynthia: Dialga! Palkia! And legendary lake guardians! I've always wanted to meet them all. But still not like this. Sonic: Stop this madness right now! Ash Ketchum: Stop it Cyrus! You stop this too, villains! Charon: You kids and so as those pesky DigiDestined and their Digimon never know when to quiet. Palmon: Shut up! Henry Wong: '''We will never stop until you villains are defeated! '''Takato Matsuki: Let them go or I'll biomerge into Gallantmon and make you all sorry! Charon: Never! The Skeleton King: Get them! Mars: I had enough! Purugly, now! (Purugly pops out) Team Galactic Grunt x2: Golbat, let's go! (Two Golbat pops out as well) Takato Matsuki: '''Guilmon, let's stop them! '''Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, use thunderbolt! Dawn: And Piplup use bubblebeam! Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Pikachu, Piplup, Guilmon and Agumon launches their attacks defeating Purugly and two Golbat) Cynthia: Here's our chance to save the lake guardians. All Heroes: Right. Ash Ketchum: You all heard that! (Piplup fires bubblebeam breaking the Red gem on Mesprit's head, Pikachu uses thunderbolt breaking the Red gem on Azelf's Head and Croagunk uses Brick Break on the red gem Shattering it on Uxie's head) Ash Ketchum: Azelf, it's me! Are you okay? Dawn: I've got you! Mesprit, it's me! Brock: I'm coming! Uxie is Brock. (As Dialga and Palkia fades away) Saturn: '''They're both disappear! '''Pariah Dark: '''There fading away! '''Henry Wong: '''Way to go guys. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You show those bad guys, Staraptor and Gliscor return! (As he returns back to the Pokeballs) What do you think of that? '''Chiro: '''Alright then, It's Game over! '''Yolei Inoue: '''That's right, your gonna be finished for good. '''Cynthia: '''You no longer have the power to control Dialga or Palkia. '''The Skeleton King: '''Fools. These pathetic Digimon that tries to defeat us as well. '''Cyrus: '''We wouldn't be so sure. (Cyrus' red chain his glove glows as Dialga and Palkia appears as they roar in pain) '''Ash Ketchum: No way! Tai Kamiya: Yes way! Dawn: There here! (Dialga and Palkia continues to roar in pain) Ash & Tai: Dialga, no! Dawn & Davis: Poor Palkia! (The red chains are now connected to Dialga and Palkia as they continue to roar in pain) Saturn: They can't resist. It's impossible to break free from the red chain that contains the original powers. (Dialga's and Palkia's eyes glows red fully mind controlled) Dawn: What's happening to them?! Sparx: '''They're under their control! '''Rika Nonaka: '''But how?! '''Cynthia: '''It's has to be those rings, The red chains contains the original powers that is controlling Dialga and Palkia. '''Izzy Izumi: '''So that's why. (Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf begins to communicate to Ash, Dawn and Brock) '''Ash Ketchum: What's going on? Dawn: It's so warm. Brock: They must be willing this to happened. Ash Ketchum: Whoa, I can hear them. They're asking us to save Dialga and Palkia. Dawn: Wow, I can hear them too. I can really hear them to Cynthia! Cynthia: '''Your hearts have become one with the Legendary Pokemon and it's truly a wonderful thing. '''Biyomon: Very wonder. Sora Takenouchi: You said it. Cyrus: Dialga, ruler of time! Palkia, ruler of Space! Release your powers now! And create the new universe before me! The Skeleton King: '''Awaken! Destroy them! (Dialga and Palkia roars) '''Cynthia: Get away! (The heroes moves out of the way just Dialga and Palkia launches their powers creating a portal) Nova: '''Is that? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Whoa, that energy! (Then the time and space portal appears) '''Cyrus: Our new world! And is about to be born! Dan Phantom: '''Now it's our turn, Sirs, you take care of Dialga and Palkia, We'll battle Danny. '''The Skeleton King: '''Very well then. '''Pariah Dark: '''Now Danny, prepare to end this! '''Danny Phantom: '''Bring it on! (As Danny battles Dark Danny and Pariah Dark) (We go back to the laboratory) '''Scientist Girl: Energy production is continuing to increase! at this rate it will soon surpass critical levels! Gary: Professor is this? Professor Rowan: A universe. A new universe is about to be born on mt coronet. (We go back to the lightning hits Mt Coronet it also hitted Team Galactic's helicopter) Jupiter: It's time! The new world is being born and the old one destroyed! Team Robot's Enemies: Destroyed? Looker: Don't you realized you'll be caught up in that destruction with all of us! Is that what you want!? Jupiter: Fine by me! (Cut to the portal) Mimette: '''So, this is the Time and Space portal, pretty cool! '''Raimundo: Not cool! Your crazy over trying to create a new world! Cyrus: We are the one who is finally going to bring order to this chaos. Mars: Yes, Cyrus sir. Ash Ketchum: '''We won't let you! '''Cynthia: '''Aim for those chains, guys, if we can release Dialga and Palkia from them, we might be able to stop the creation of the new world! '''Emerl: You heard the champion! Ash Ketchum: '''Then let's do this! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Come on guys! Let's break them free! Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Takuya fusion evolves into Aldamon) '''Koji Minamoto: '''Execute! Fusion Evolution! (Koji fusion evolves into Beowolfmon) '''DigiDestined (Frontier): '''Execute! Spirit Evolution! (Tommy spirit evolved into Kumamon, Zoe spirit evolved into Kazemon, J.P. spirit evolved into Beeltemon and Koichi spirit evolved into Loweemon) (Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon) (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) '''Emerl: Ready, guys? Ash Ketchum: Ready! Pikachu, use thunderbolt! Dawn: Piplup use bubblebeam now! Brock: Croagunk, poison sting! Cynthia: Use draco meteor, Garchomp! Tai Kamiya: '''Everyone attack those red chains! (As all the heroes fire their attacks) '''Cyrus: Dialga, use Roar of Time! Palkia use Spacial Rend! (Dialga fires the Roar of Time, Palkia unleashes Spacial Rend blocking all the attacks, As the attack are about hit the heroes) Joe Kido: '''Look out! (However the Lake Guardians uses protect to save the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: '''We're okay! '''Zudomon: '''They using protect! '''Dawn: '''You did that for us? '''Brock: '''Thanks you three. '''Mars: '''Oh please, you guys, let's go to our new world right away. '''Mimette: '''We wanna see it too! (Then Dialga and Palkia roar at Eugeal, Mimet, Saturn and Mars) '''Cyrus: '''We have no need for you. '''The Skeleton King: '''Your very existence will poison our new world. '''Saturn: '''No need for us? '''Eugeal: '''What are you talking about? '''Cyrus: This new world belongs to us alone. You could never understand what it truly means. Charon: I thought you feel that way. Mimette: Me too. Cynthia: 'Let's attack those rings once more. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Right, let's do it, now! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Everyone, fire at those rings! (As Pikachu, Piplup, Croagunk, Garchomp, The DigiDestined's Digimon, 6 Elemental Warriors and the Monkey Team fire their attacks) '''Dawn: '''Help us, please! '''Mimi Tachikawa: '''End the power of the new time and space! (The Lake Guardians fires Psybeam, combined with their attacks, Breaking the Red Chains destroying it, Causing Dialga and Palkia to faint, But gets hurt by Black thunder as the Time and Space Portal began to shrink, While Danny is beaten by Dark Danny) '''Dan Phantom: '''Your time is up, Danny. (copying himself into four, the copies speaking together)'' It's the end of Sinnoh. 'Pariah Dark: '''Surrender child. You can't possibly win. (They all punch him at once, and we get a quick beat-him-up montage. Danny falls smoking to the ground and Dark Danny's copies reunite) '''Pariah Dark: '''It's the end for you, Danny! '''Danny Phantom: '''No, we promised it's not the end. '''Dan Phantom: '(laughing) Oh, you are such a child! You "promised"? 'Danny Phantom: '''Yes! I PROMISED! (He stands and the word turns to a Ghostly Wail, sending Dark Danny and Pariah Dark flying and knocking them) '''Dan Phantom: '''Oh no. You learned a Supersonic Ghost wave! '''Pariah Dark: '''Impossible! '''Danny Phantom: '''I guess the new world isn't as set in stone as you think it is. (He does another Ghostly Wail practically in Dark Danny's and Pariah Dark's face, sending them flying again, Dark Danny is knocked out, While Pariah Dark is sent into the the Sarcophagus) '''Dan Phantom: '''Impossible, We've been beaten! '''Danny Phantom: '''That's right, It's time to go back to your ghost world! (Opening a Fenton Thermos, he aims it at Dark Danny and begins to suck him in) '''Dan Phantom: '''I was being powerful, but defeated -- and you're too late to save sinnoh! '''Danny Phantom: '(caps the thermos) Your wrong, Sinnoh will be saved! (As the Portal began to shrink) '''Charon: '''They're vanishing now, So I guess this is the end. '''Cyrus: '''This is our perfect world. '''The Skeleton King: '''And so as my army of the dead rises. '''Cyrus: '''Governed by an order does not require either heart, or conscience. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Cyrus, Skeleton King, stop! '''Emerl: (Grabs Ash's right hand) No, Ash! It's too late for them now. They've chosen their fate. Once they enter through the portal, they will cease to exist. (As Cyrus and The Skeleton King Goes into the Portal) The Skeleton King: '''My army, rises! '''Cyrus: '''It's mine, mine together! '''Mars: '''Cyrus, sir, NOOOOOOO!!! '''Mimette: '''FATHER, NOOOOOO!!! (As they tries to follow Cyrus and the Skeleton King to the Portal, But Saturn and Eugeal grab their hand) '''Eugeal: '''Mimette, I'm sorry. (Then the Portal disappears) '''Takato Matsuki: '''You think it's over? '''Dawn: Do you think everything would be back to normal now? T.K. Takaishi: I think so. MagnaAngemon: Me too. (The heroes sees Dialga and Palkia fires their signature moves destroying the portal, but the the portal transforms into a giant black hole, Then we cut back to the science lab) Scientist Girl: The energy output from mt. coronet will surpass the critcal point any second! (The heroes and villains are holding on tight, not to get sucked in the black hole) Professor Rowan: The energy that surpassed the critical point is now rapidly inverting! Scientist Girl: The entire Sinnoh region's energy is contracting towards Mt. Coronet! If it continues at this rate, Sinnoh will cease to exist! (Back to the black hole sucking everything) Tucker Foley: '''Oh no, according to this the Black hole is sucking everything in the Sinnoh Region. (Then Pariah Dark try to break free from the Sarcophagus) '''Danny Phantom: '''If he breaks free. We'll be doomed. '''Cynthia: Is everyone alright? All Heroes: Yeah. Cynthia: '''I'm curtain Dialga and Palkia haven't broken free yet. But if we aren't able to save them very soon. I'm afraid that energy mass will expend and engulf all of Sinnoh! (All the heroes gasp in horror) '''Emerl: '''No, not yet! We can't give up now! (Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie communicates to the heroes) '''Ash Ketchum: It's you guys. Takato Matsuki: '''They're communicatng with you are they? '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, we can hear them alright. Dawn: Combined our hearts as one. Brock: And please save Dialga and Palkia. Chiro: '''Come on guys, let's save Dialga and Palkia! '''All Heroes: Right. Aldamon: '''Let's do this! (As the 6 Legendary warriors uses the D-Tectors tryng to Healing Dialga and Palkia) '''Emerl: Ash, you and Azelf go first! Ash Ketchum: '''Okay Azelf, Do it! (As Azelf activates the power and goes into the Black Hole, And blasts the Black Hole away, killing them, as Azelf fells) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Azelf! (As Azelf fell, But catches it) Azelf, Thank you. (As Dialga and Palkia feels in pain) '''Jinmay: '''We need to heal Dialga and Palkia and fast! '''Emerl: Yes, but we need to calm them down, first. Brock, Uxie, your turn! Brock: 'You can do it, Uxie. (As Uxie uses the calming powers) Dialga, Palkia, the one who is tormenting you is gone, please, calm down. (As Dialga and Palkia calms down) '''Henry Wong: '''That was close. '''Brock: '(As he catches Uxie) Uxie, Thank you so much. (Then Vlad uses The Skeleton Key in the lock, sealing Pariah back in) '''Pariah Dark: '''No! Nooo! '''Vlad Plasmius: '''Your finished. '''Twilight Sparkle: '''Now then, we must heal! '''Emerl: You're next, Dawn and Mesprit! Dawn: '''All right Mesprit, now it's our turn. (As she prays, Mesprit uses healing powers on Dialga and Palkia recovering them) (Dialga and Palkia felt Happy) '''Dawn: '''Great Mesprit, thank you! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Looks like Dialga and Palkia are recovered! '''Sam Manson: '''That's the end of Cyrus. '''Chiro: '''And so as Valina and the Skeleton King. (Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie circles around Dialga and Palkia creating a portal and sends the two Legendary Pokemon back where they belong. The dark skies now disappeared and everything is back to normal) '''Scientist Girl: The contracting energy levels has completely ceased. Professor Rowan: I'm concerned about Ash, Emerl and their friends so it's now off to mt. coronet. (Then Danny looks over and see Vlad, Fright Knight and the other ghosts) Danny Phantom: '''You helped them stop Team Galactic Grunts, I don't understand. '''Vlad Plasmius: '''For real, we helped Cynthia help them to stop Team Galactic's plans, then we saved Sinnoh. (We then see Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf flying around Ash, Dawn and Brock happily) '''Ash Ketchum: So Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie. Why in the world did you go and choose us? Takato Matsuki: '''Because they chosen them to become a great guardians. '''Fluttershy: '''And dream can come true. '''Takuya Kanbara: '''After that Team Galactic's plan has failed and comes to an end. '''Tai Kamiya: Then it's over, we actually won! Matt Ishida: Looks that way. Joe Kido: Excuse me while I throw up. Sora Takenouchi: I guess we saved Sinnoh. Kari Kamiya: Hmph! Omi: '''Tell me about it. '''Jinmay: '''Yep. '''Cynthia: '''It's certainly seems obviously to me, Azelf, Uxie and Mesprit could sense how much you care about Pokemon, There's no doubt about it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''You mean it, Really? '''Danny Phantom: '''Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, Thanks for your help! (Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie leaves while saying goodbye to the heroes and they both disappeared) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I wonder if will see them again? '''Dawn: '''No doubt! '''Brock: '''Yeah. '''Cynthia: '''And I'm sure you will too. (At sunset, the orbs are recovered) '''Emerl: '''Where's Chiro? '''Sora Takenouchi: Look up there! (The heroes looked up on the mountain to see Chiro walking towards the edge of the mountain and stops) Ash Ketchum: Chiro! Dawn: What's that on your hand? Chiro: '''This is what I found. (Chiro shows everyone Hunter J's goggle he's holding on his left hand) '''Tai Kamiya: '''Hunter J's glasses! '''Ash Ketchum: (Gasp) Where did you get her goggles? Gibson: '''You mean, she's dead? '''Chiro: '''Yes. Hunter J... is finished. (Drops J's goggle on the ground) (Vlad smashes it with his feet) '''Vlad Plasmius: '''She is dead for good. '''Tommy Himi: What about her recruits? Vlad Plasmius: McLeach and Rouke are dead as well. But Colonel Violet escapes and survived from her ship exploded. Ash Ketchum: Wow, no wonder. (Then, Gary and Professor Rowan appear) Gary: '''No sweat, we'll get them back to Professor Carolina safe and sound. '''Dawn: '''Piplup says it's counting on you. '''Gary: '''Good, you just leave it to us. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know you can do it, Gary. '''Emerl: '''Your a great friend. '''Gmerl: Not to mention you use to be a rival to Ash. But not anymore. Professor Rowan: '''It seems rather ironic that we were able to ascertain the Time-Space Legend in large measure because of Team Galactic. '''Brock: Looker what's wrong? Looker: I was just wonder where Team Rocket might've run off to. (Then we go to Team Rocket and the Villains are on the Balloon) James: We beat Team Galactic at their own game! Jessie: Sure did. And now this old world is ours! Meowth: And once the boss gets win and this we'll get a win for y'all! James: '''My kind of win. '''Bowser: Yeah, me too. Looks like we're back in business to defeat our enemies and rule the world soon! Jessie: Heave-yo! Let the wind blow! Dr. Eggman: '''Watch out Sonic, We're gonna get ya! '''Team Rocket: Team Rocket's win place and show! (Now we go to Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Eugeal, Mimet, Telulu and Byruit are Arrested, As the Police locks them up) Jupiter: '''What happened to Cyrus? '''Telulu: '''And the Skeleton King too? '''Saturn: '''They got away by themselves. '''Jupiter: '''They did? '''Saturn: '''Which means it's the end of Team Galactic. '''Eugeal: '''Well, the game's over, we suggest we hunt treasures, what do you think? (As the Police drives away) '''Cynthia: '''Because there is sadness, we cherish happiness, and because there is anger, kindness is born, Thank you all, Sinnoh is still here, because you protected it. '''Ash Ketchum: Wait, you mean us? Zoe Orimoto: Yes. Brock: Did she say we protected it? Tai Kamiya: That's right. Beside that Team Galactic is defeated... Hunter J, her goons, her recruits, Cyrus and Skeleton King are dead. We saved the world together! Dawn: '''If that's true then it's because we had Piplup, Mesprit and everyone else helping us out. Isn't that right, Piplup? (Pikachu and Piplup agrees) '''Emerl: '''And we've couldn't done it without you guys! '''Takuya Kanbara: '''Team Galactic has finally come to an end! '''Narrator: And so, as Team Galactic's evil ambitions are finally put to an end, no doubt our heroes will continue to pursue their hopes and dreams, as their journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts